


Drawing Log September 2014

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are drawings (I should say 'sketches' this time) I've done in September 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Log September 2014

Bodie is not amused because Doyle is not here with him.

 

 

Doyle is on undercover assignment alone up north. Bodie doesn't like it.  
  
At the hotel room. He's just come out of the shower.  
  
*Ring, ring*  
  
Doyle: Yes. Oh, hello, mate.

 

 

Oh, they're caught by someone!?

 

 

 

It looks that they finish a training course...

 

B: So, your place or mine?

D: Yours. And you're buying me a drink.

B: Fine. I'm buying.


End file.
